Mon Amour En Chocolat
by lady burn
Summary: L'idée m'est venue...ben comme ça...je sais c'est nul... Bon...On pourrait dire que c'est Harry qui s'ennuie par une soirée a l'école et il surprend une discution plutôt intéressante...Des reviews please.


_Salut!! me revoila de nouveau avec _

_une fic quelque peu tordue..._

_Ne me demandez pas, ché pas comment j'ai _

_fais pour sortir un truc pareil..._

_Je vous souhaite ue bonne lécture!_

_**Mon amour en chocolat**_

Harry Potter se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, et pensait à sa journée... Bon il s'était fait de nouveau ridiculisé par Rogue et ensuite il s'était disputé avec Dean, son amant, et Cho, sa copine... Ben quoi? Il était bisexuel...Et pour finir il les avait plaquer tous les deux...Ils devenaient trop soûlants...Maintenant après trois longues heures de célibat il se morfondait...Décidement il n'aurait pas dû les envoyer bouler aussi vite... Alors il arpentait les couloirs de l'école en esperant de trouver solution à ses problèmes...Soudain il entendit deux voix et sa curiosité l'a poussé à suivre clandéstinement la conversation. En s'approchant il put clairement distinguer les silhouettes de Blaise Zabini et de Theodore Nott qui se disputaient à voix basse...

-Je te l'aies déjà dit!! Tu t'approches encore une fois de lui et je te bute!!

-Vous ne sortez pas ensemble que je sache!! Alors je ne voies pas pourquoi je vais te le laisser!

-C'est pas un objet!! Tu ne connais rien de lui!La seule chose que tu veux c'est son corps!!

-Tu m'étonnes Blaise!! Parce que peut être toi t'es pas interressé par ce corps??

-Tu dis n'importe quoi!! Et puis moi au moins je le connais beaucoup mieux que toi!

-Moi aussi je voudrais mieux le connaître mais tu ne me laisses même pas lui parler...

-Mais c'est clair! Moi je connais tes intentions!! Je sais aussi que t'es vraiment qu'un obsédé!!

-Ah là là!! Diréctement les grands mots!! Et pour ta gouverne j'en sais des choses sur lui!!

-Là je dois avouer que tu m'etonnes!! Et tu sais quoi exactement?

-Je sais qu'il rafolle des chocolats!!

-Mais tout le monde sait que Drago adore les chocolats!! C'est même son pêché mignon!

-Tu sais quoi Blaise? On va faire chacun de son côté! Et c'est pas un bête défi!!

-Tu parles! Bien sûr que c'est pas un bête défi!! Le trophée c'est quand même Drago!!

-Ouais!

-Nott!! Sache que j'ai pas l'intention de te le laisser!! Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ce pacte avec moi! Je suis impitoyable en se qui concerne Dray!!

C'est sur ces très doux mots que les deux Serpentards prirent la direction des cachots. Harry était resté à l'arrière. Alors comme ça Malfoy était homosexuel? Tiens tiens il devait mieux se renseigner sur le compte du plus blond de l'école. Un sourire se dessinna sur ses lèvres, le lendemain les Serpentards avaient entraînement... C'est avec le sourire que Harry partit rejoindre le pays des rêves...

Le lendemain 10h05 Terrain de Quiditch à Poudlard

Harry se hâtait de trouver une place dans les gradins de préférence loin des autres spéctateurs. Il était avec Ron et Hermione. Pour Ron s'était tout à fait normal de venir observer les Serpents lors de l'entraînement, question de stratégie... Par contre Hermione trouvait que s'était une perte de temps... Arriva enfin le moment ou l'équipe fit son entrée dans le stade. Harry n'eut aucun mal à trouver Malfoy. Aussitôt les 7 joueurs enfourchérent leurs balais et voltigaient à travers tout le terrain. Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver que Drago volait avec beaucoup de classe. Son corps ne faisait plus qu'un avec son balai, le dernier modéle des Nimbus. Harry n'arrivait tout simplement pas à détacher de cette superbe vue et ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer le blond des yeux. Ce dernier sentant un regard posé sur se retourna vers les gradins pour regarder Harry. Notre Gryffondor sentit son coeur faire plusieurs sauts. Les méches rebelles couleur soleil fouettaient le front délicat du blond et ses joues étaient rouges à cause des carresses du vent et ses yeux brillaient comme des étoiles!! Harry dût mordre plusieurs fois la lèvre inférieure afin de sortir les images pas très catholiques qui lui avaient envahit l'esprit... Et c'est avec horreur qu'il remarqua que son esprit n'était pas le seul à divaguer, mais son corps aussi!!

1h55 plus tard Terrain de Quiditch à Poudlard

Harry avait laisser ses amis se rendre seuls au château. Bien sûr il devait attendre que le légér problème au niveau de son bas ventre se calme... Et ses pensés ne l'aidaient pas!! Il vit les joueurs des Serpentards sortir des vestiaires et se diriger vers le château. Mais Malfoy n'était pas encore sortit! Harry commença légérement à paniquer...Que lui arrivait il? Pourquoi il se mettait à paniquer comme ça? Il décida qu'il ne partirais pas tant que Drago ne serait pas sortit des vestiaires. Il sortit donc une tablette de chocolat..._(ben quoi! il s'était dit qu'il allait peut être en avoir envie...vous ne me croyez pas??) _Il cassa un morceau et le porta à sa bouche pourtant il n'en avait pas très envie...Au bout d'un quart d'heure il decida de partir car il se les gélait...Mais passa quand même devant les vestiaires, on ne sait jamais... Et c'est à ce moment qu'il a entendu

-Tu vas me laisser passer espece d'obsédé? Harry se figea, c'était la voix de Drago!!

-Pourquoi tu fais le difficile? Tu sais je ne te veux absolument aucun mal!! sussura Nott.

-Vas te faire voir connard!!

-Oh là! C'est pas joli d'entendre des insultes d'une bouche aussi délicate...Je dirais même délicieuse si tu me laissais la goûter...

-Fout moi la paix! Je parle comme je veux!! Qu'est ce qui t'as pas plut? Le fait que je t'aies dis d'aller te faire voir ou d'entendre ton deuxième prénom??

-Putain Dray arrêtes!! Je te l'aies déjà dis! Je ne te veux aucun mal! Je veux juste un baiser!!

-Un baiser? Rien que ça?

-Oui rien que ça et puis je te laisses tranquille!

-Mais un baiser se mérite!! Et t'as rien fait pour en mériter un!

-Tu sais même si tu ne veux pas me le donner je te le volerais...

Harry entendit des pas se precipiter dans les vestiaires et quelques bruits de lutte.

-Lâches moi!! Cria Drago.

-Juste...un...baiser...et...c'est...tout!

Et d'après le bruit qui suivit, Harry était sûr que c'était pas un baiser volé mais plutôt un coup de poing bien envoyé. Le cri qui se fit entendre confirmait ses dires...

-Putain Dray!! Je voulais juste t'embrasser et toi tu m'as carrément défoncé la mâchoire!

-Je t'avais pourtant prévenu!! Maintenant laisses moi passer!

-Tu ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi bon compte!

Et de nouveau des bruits de lutte et un cri de douleur. Harry enrageait, ce connard de Nott venait de blesser Drago!! Sans réflechir notre brun fonça dans les vestiaires et chopa Nott par les épaules, qui entre temps essayait toujours d'embrasser le blond. Nott se retourna et ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise.

-T'as de la marmelade dans les oreilles ou quoi? Laisses le tranquille!

Et Harry jeta le serpent brun à l'extérieur des vestiaires, ensuite il se retourna et se dirigea vers Drago qui le regardait stupéfait. Sans demander la permission, le Gryffondor carressa doucement le bleu qui commençait à faire surface sur le visage délicatement pâle de Drago. Ce dernier frissonna au contact. Il se retourna et alla s'asseoir sur un banc avec Harry à ses trousses. Une fois installés, le blond jeta quelques regards discréts au brun, ce dernier qui l'avait remarqué sourit suivi du blond...

-Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait.

-T'inquétes! De totue façon je ne supporte pas ce genre de comportement! En fait tu t'es bien déféndu!!

-J'ai pas pour habitude de me laisser faire tu sais malgré que...que...

-Malgré que tu aimes les hommes? Lui demanda gentiment Harry. Le blond baissa les yeux.

-Tu sais c'est pas un mal...Si ça peut te renconforter sache que moi je suis bi...

Drago leva les yeux et emprisonna ceux de Harry dans un orage gris ou l'on pouvait lire beaucoup de choses...C'était rare que le Serpentard se montre ainsi et Harry en fut boulversé. Il pouvait clairement voir le manque d'amour, l'envie d'aimer et d'être aimé, l'envie d'apprendre à aimer...Le sorcier brun eut un mouvement avec sa main afin d'enlacer les épaules du blond. Cépendant le geste fut interrompu par un bruit étrange, Harry regarda Drago et se dernier baissa à nouveau les yeux le rouge aux joues. Le lion sourit tendrement, alors que le ventre du serpent gargouillait...D'un mouvement de main, le brun sortit sa tablette de chocolat et la tendit à Drago. Ce dernier regarda la tablette avec gourmandise, cépendant il la cassa en deux et tendit une part à Harry...Toutefois il avait gardé le plus gros morceau...Harry sourit à cette constatation. Après avoir dévorer leur modeste dîner ils ne dirent plus rien...Cela n'était pas nécessaire, ils étaient très bien là tous les deux. Le lion posa sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Il essayait de se remémorer toute la journée car il ne voulait rien oublier. Il se sentit partir vers le pays des songes petit à petit. Quand soudain il sentit une douce pression sur son torse et une agréable odeur de menthe épicée lui titiller le nez. il sourit, il était très heureux il ne manquait plus que Drago dans ses bras...Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et eut juste le temps de voir deux lèvres pulpeuses se poser délicatement sur les siennes. Harry se sentit soulevé par le bonheur et frémit de plaisir en sentant une langue chaude lui carresser les lèvres, c'est avec plaisir qu'il ouvrit un petit passage. Drago compris diréctement et s'introduisit tout aussi délicatement dans le petit passage. Un gémissement de plaisir échappa aux lèvres d'Harry. Drago sourit et décida qu'il était temps d'approfondir le baiser. Le brun avait enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure du blond et le tirait de plus en plus vers lui. Le baiser se fit plus osé plus passionné et les deux corps étaient parcourrus de frissons de plaisir... Soudain Drago mit fin au baiser, Harry le regardait avec des yeux assombris par le désir, le blond lui sourit.

-Tu l'as mérité...

Sur ce il se leva et sortit des vestiaires laissant Harry dans sa torpeur...

-Sale Serpentard! Vil et manipulateur!!! Hurla Harry.

Drago continuait son chemin avec un sourire en coin.A partir de ce jour une lutte sans merci avait quotidiennement lieux dans les murs de Poudlard pour les beaux yeux de Drago Malfoy. Les soupirants Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott et Harry Potter, mais suite à un compromis entre Harry et Blaise, Nott se retrouva vite hors course. Quant à Drago il ne faisait qu'élargir son terrain de chasse en se faisant passer pour le gibier tant convoité...Et le pire c'est que personne ne marchait...Tout le monde courraient dans les pièges du beau blond, qui aimait toujours le chocolat...

_Alors? Vous l'avez trouvé comment?_

_Vos impressions?_

_En fait la fic "Changement Radical"_

_continue petit à petit..._

_Sinon j'ai commencer une autre fic que j'espere pouvoir _

_bientôt la poster...suspens...loool_

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour les fautes d'ortho..._

_Je dois p-e me trouver quelqu'un qui aura le courage..._

_J'peu tjrs rêver c'est ça?loool_


End file.
